Innocence
by Gallagher Rose
Summary: For Kiwiosity's Epic Challenge "Uncliche the Cliche"


AN: HELLO PEOPLE! Yes, I have died, but I came back to life just to write some new stories. Unfortunately, my muse for "All's Fair in Love and Civil War" does not visit me in the underworld, so no new chapters that story just yet. However, I do have an entry for Kiwiosity's Epic Challenge, "Uncliche the cliche"

AN: Also, I do not own the Gallagher Girls, but I'm working on trying to get Shakespeare to sell me the rights to Romeo and Juliet.

_Innocence_

1. Freedom from sin, moral wrong, or guilt through lack of knowledge of evil.

2. Guiltlessness of a specific legal crime or offense.

You remember that last day of school. You and the other boys were eating dinner when you happened to look across the room.

Then you saw her, with wisps of her hair loose from her ponytail, and her blue eyes glowing like lightning. She happened to look at you then, and you smirked, and that rosy blush that swept her face almost made you regret what you were doing.

After all, you were both one in the same; innocent.

She knew nothing of the world she was entering into. The bloodshed, the violence, and the corruption of people.

You, you were the exact opposite yet the same. From a young age, you had learnt that you did what you had to do to get what you wanted. No questions about it. You were taught that emotions had no place in your world, and that guilt was a disease that you were immune to.

Polar opposites, yet identical in every way.

You were thinking about her when you, Grant and Jonas were trying to figure out the map to the alumni disk.

No one noticed the quick footsteps and the creaking door until her voice flowed through the room.

"Guys? Zach? What are you doing here?" You hastily tried to hide the map, but it was too late.

"That's- that's the map to, to the" she gasped and broke off. Her innocent blue eyes darted around the room, quickly analyzing every escape route there was and how to block it.

But you knew and she knew that there were too many exits. Grant and Jonas quickly fell through, leaving you and your Gallagher Girl. Something held you from jumping down after them. You waited for the question she was going to ask.

"Why me Zach?" Your eyes flickered up, surprise evident in them. What did she mean?

"What?" Your voice was harsh and unfamiliar.

"Why me? Did you date me just to get to the disk?" Her blue eyes flashed with pain and annoyance, and for a moment, you thought what emotion those eyes would hold if you broke the innocence.

"We're both innocent," you said, smoothly, calmly. "You know _nothing_ about the world you're training to enter, and I? I just _don't care_." The last part came out as a snarl, and you saw the indignant flash in her eyes. She never did like it when people called her weak.

You took one step back towards the hole in the ground when your eye notices the ring on her right ring finger. It was the promise ring you had given her; your mother's ring. How you had reveled in her innocent laughter and smile, the chaste kiss she had placed on your lips. For a moment it allowed you to forget the treachery you were going to commit.

"Keep the ring," you told her, before dropping out of sight.

10 years later, you still remember her eyes on that night. You can remember seeing the pain, anguish, and terror in her eyes. You remember that the innocent light that had always surrounded her, like an angel's glow, was gone. You didn't want to consider that you had maybe broken her spirit, just a little bit.

After that, after graduating, you joined the Circle of Cavan. You said that it was to gain information about your family. Cammie Morgan didn't play a part of it at all.

Then you got offered to lead the most important decision. Locate the top secret CIA plans to gain entrance into the Pentagon.

The mission was going to go off without a hitch, but someone leaked the plans to the CIA.

He was so close to getting the plans, when the static in his comms went dead. He tensed, and waited for the familiar buzz to return, but it never did.

Instead, the door flew open, and in the doorway, was a very familiar girl.

Cammie Morgan.

Your green eyes, scanned the room, looking for possible escapes, but you knew and she knew that she was standing in the only one.

She barked orders to her two team mates and then took one step into the room.

"Goode." Her voice was harsh, like yours had been, many, many years ago.

You flinched. She had always called you Zach, or Blackthorne Boy, innocent little pet names.

While you were thinking these thoughts, you suddenly felt the cold tip of a gun against the side of your head.

She had gotten better.

Her piercing blue eyes studied yours. "Think I'm so innocent now?" she snarled, baring pearly white teeth.

"I'll shoot you without thinking twice about it." Her voice didn't waver; didn't crack. She was serious.

You gulp and look at her right hand. The ring wasn't there, and you croak, "What happened to you Cammie?'

"Well, while you were leaving, I realized, you were right. After all, the best spies just don't care. So I got rid of everything. Josh's letter's, your letters, the ring. After all, love in innocent, the innocent I _used_ to be. Not anymore."

You look up and see her blue eyes. They were battle-hardened, and glowed with defiance. As she pulled the trigger, you couldn't help but miss the innocent warmth that had radiated in them in the past.

And as the world faded to black, you couldn't help but realize that you were just as innocent as she had been. After all, you had both loved.

AN: Sooo, what did you think? I want to know!


End file.
